Take a chance and leap
by vivid-heart
Summary: What happens when Tony DiNozzo meets Arizona Robbins for the first time? Crossover fic, complete.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins stood alone in the exam room 6, waiting for her next patient, that she had to take care of because doctor Fidd got sick two days ago and he was too contagious to come to work. So his work were pushed to Arizona. She took a look at this patient's file and saw that he was a cop, who had a gunshot wound on his right side.

As she read it, the patient stepped into the room and a spark in his eyes lightened up, when he looked at the beautiful blonde with gorgeous blue eyes smiling at him and ready to check up was he okay. Tony measured her from head to toe. His eyes were full of need to be something more than a patient and it was more than obvious what he was thinking at the moment, he was looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Arizona asked from him, even though she already knew, what he was thinking - it practically shined on of his face.

"You look good." He flashed a smile.

"And this coming from a cop?" Arizona chuckled and listened his heartbeat through the stethoscope.

"Oh I'm so much more than just a cop." He said with a slightly surprised voice. He wouldn't except her to refer him a cop after few words, but he let it go and watched her hair in a short ponytail and her neck. He would love to kiss that right now, but maybe it would be the best to let her be the doctor now and kiss it later.

"Do you hear a heartbeat?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. And how are you feeling otherwise, Mr…" Arizona forgot his name and had to check it up from the file.

He flashed a smile. "Dinozzo. Anthony. You can call me Tony, though." He answered before she could say anything.

Arizona smiled. "I'm doctor Robbins by the way." She said and picked up a pencil. She took another file to her hand and wrote something down. "I'm covering up for doctor Fidd, who was supposed to check you up, but unfortunately he got sick." She explained as she wrote.

"It's okay. I'm more satisfied with you working on me than doctor Fidd." Tony smiled and sat quickly up.

"No! Don't get up like that! Lay down!" Arizona raised her voice and pushed him back to the surface of the hospital bed. "You have a gunshot wound, which isn't fully healed! It can open up, if you move like that." She said and lifted his shirt to see how the wound was doing.

"I'm sure it won't. doctor Fidd stitched it up pretty well." Tony said and breathed in her scent, while her fingers were running on his skin, checking up his wound.

"But it can still open up." Arizona lifted her fingers up from his skin and smiled quickly. "It's closed, for now, but please be careful."

"And if I'm not?" Tony asked.

"You'll be back in this hospital bed before you know it." Arizona guessed.

"Well, in that case, I will try my hardest to not be careful. Because that means I might end up seeing you again." Tony said and smirked. He made Arizona blush a little and giggle.

"You are impossible." She said.

"I know, it's part of my charm." Tony said and sat up again.

"Hey!" Arizona raised her voice again and was ready to push him back to the bed, but he stopped her.

"I'm doing okay! See?" He lifted his shirt. "No bleeding, no pain."

"…For now." Arizona added and rolled her eyes.

"Can I go now or do you want me to stay?" Tony asked and put on his jacket.

"Sure, you can go." Arizona nodded smiling.

Before he left from the exam room, he turned around. "Hey…"

"Yes?" Arizona looked at him and the serious expression on his face.

"You got a tender touch." Tony smiled quickly and left.

Arizona stood in the exam room and smiled to herself. She wished he could know who she really was, but he didn't. Somewhere deep inside of herself, she was flattered for the attention she got from him.

* * *

><p>Few weeks later Arizona woke up to her pager – it said "emergency". A shooting accident near the hospital, multiple victims and every doctor must report to duty as soon as possible.<p>

Arizona rushed to the hospital and got dressed there. She put her blonde hair to a ponytail and rushed to the ER.

She stopped and looked around herself.

She had practiced this job for a while, but seeing so many people on distress and bleeding, without mentioning the screaming and the crying – it still got to her.

Arizona opened the first curtain and checked the patient's status. The pulse was too weak, lungs were barely breathing and she knew, that at any second this man in front of her, this innocent victim of a somebody else's actions, was going to pass away, and there was nothing she could do. Arizona closed her eyes for few seconds and before she knew, she was calling the time of death.

Her next patient was a young, approximately fifteen year old girl, who has shot to the head. She looked at Arizona with a begging look in her eyes that were wide open because of the pain and the horror she was in. Arizona froze for a second and promised smiling that everything was going to be okay – and then she told the nurse to take her to the OR and page any neurosurgeon near.

Behind the next curtains was someone Arizona recognized. It was the man, who served her coffee from the nearest cafeteria. This man was a father of twins and a loving husband. He listened Arizona's talk about her patients and served her a latte time after time. Now this same man was lying on the hospital bed, barely living and breathing and she was responsible to keep him alive.

She screamed to the nurses and they brought her everything she needed. The bleeding, the swallowing, everything was under a control now. Everything was going to work out just fine.

"Robbins!" Someone yelled at her.

Arizona turned around and saw her boss waving for her to come to see him..

"You got to go to the OR, they need your help!" Boss yelled through the pain in the ER.

"Yes, sir!" Arizona said and ran to the OR's direction. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. She had to calm down. She lifted her hands up and watched them shaking.

Arizona took another deep breath and controlled the shaking in her hand and stepped inside the scrub room.

While washing her hand, she tried to see who was in the table, under the scalpel and the power of a neurosurgeon. The patient looked like the girl, Arizona sent to the OR a little bit earlier.

Arizona stepped into the OR and walked near to doctor Thompson, who was cutting this girl's brains. Arizona didn't have the permission to cut yet, nothing major anyways.

"Doctor Thompson, how can I help?" Arizona asked from a tall, experienced and very focused surgeon.

"Look at the pressure, while I clamp the bleeding. Watch them closely, look for a change." Thompson ordered and Arizona turned her gaze to the monitor.

"Now, Robbins." Thompson said and clamped a vein.

A rapid peeping filled the air and everyone's pace became twice as fast.

"She's crashing!" One of the nurses screamed.

Arizona looked at the monitor and then the surgeon, who obviously had some kind of a plan and she could only hope, that there was enough time to make the plan work.

Thompson did everything he possibly could, until he gave up and lowered his hand where he was holding the scalpel.

"Robbins. Time of death?" He said quietly.

Arizona held her breath and looked at the clock on the wall. "2. 15 am" She said with a shivering voice. And as she slowly turned her gaze back to the lifeless body on the middle of the OR, her eyes recognized someone from the gallery, looking down first on the dead body and then to Arizona.

It's him, the cop, Arizona thought in her mind. She stared at each other, until she had to turn her gaze away and leave the OR from the orders of doctor Thompson.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Arizona sat on a empty hospital bed down the hall and sighed deeply. Everything in her head felt like a mess and her hands wouldn't stop shaking.<p>

"Hey…" Tony walked to her. He'd been here all day, partly because he had to and partly, because he wanted to see her.

"Hi…" Arizona looked at the man, who sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Arizona was surprised by the genuine tone in his voice. "I'm fine." She answered and sighed again.

"You don't look like you're fine." Tony noticed and removed a tress from her face. He looked into her blue eyes and saw clearly, just how upset she was because of something.

"It's just that this day has been quite a circus." Arizona said and closed her eyes as she took a deep breathe, trying to control the urge to cry to relieve the stress, tiredness and mess in her head.

"Tell me about it." Tony agreed.

"What were you doing in the gallery today?" Arizona asked and remembered the look that they exchanged earlier.

Tony lowered his gaze to the floor and crossed his arms to his chest.

"That girl on the OR. I was supposed to protect her." He said and sighed. "I was supposed to protect her and now she's dead. I promised her, that everything was going to be fine, but I couldn't keep the promise." He said and remembered how he felt in the second that the girl's time of death was announced. Tony remembered how the mortal feeling hit him hard – no one lives forever.

Arizona looked at Tony and the image that she'd form of him, changed completely.

"I couldn't keep it either." She said quietly and looked away.

Tony turned his gaze to Arizona and smiled quickly, hoping that it would make them both feel better – but it didn't.

"I've been a cop in Baltimore for a long time and I keep acting like I can get over every death that I've witnessed and every bullet that I've shot, but the truth is… I haven't gotten over any of them." Tony said and took his badge to his hand. "And I don't think I've ever will."

"I thought I would've gotten use to these kinds of disasters, but every time I face them… I froze for a while. I can't move, I can't breathe and I just can't understand anything. " Arizona said and looked at her hands. "I'm supposed to become a surgeon, but my hands won't stop shaking…"

Tony looked at her for a little while and took her hands to his. He smiled carefully and looked deep to her beautiful blue eyes.

"doctor Robbins, I think you'll going to be a one hell of a surgeon. You just gotta trust yourself." He said and tried to make her feel better.

Arizona smiled. "Thank you… Tony." She squeezed his hands.

He smiled, when he heard his name coming out of her mouth. "Welcome, doctor Robbins."

"It's Arizona, by the way. My first name, I mean." She said as he took his hands back to himself.

"Arizona? After the state?" Tony asked and thought why someone would name their kid after a state.

"No, after a battleship, U.S.S Arizona." Arizona corrected. "It's sort of a tribute to my grandfather. He was serving in the Arizona and died as a hero on there. My father told me a story about how he's father saved lives before he drowned and something inside of me just wanted to save lives too." Arizona said and smiled to the memory of her sitting in his father's lap as he told the story about her grandfather over and over again. She never got tired of hearing it.

"Is your father a marine too?" Tony asked.

"Yes, he is. " Arizona said with pride in her voice.

"I figured, since he sounds like a man, who would get listed to serve his country." Tony said and made Arizona smile quickly – the pride towards her family grew more.

"Yes, he is a man of honor." She said.

"It's a good thing. Not always, but sometimes it gives you those kind of forever lasting priorities, that you will use the rest of your life and pass them on to someone else then – like your grandfather did to your father and he did to you." Tony said.

Arizona sighed. "Yea, you're probably right."

Tony stood up and looked at his watch. "I'm officially off duty now. Wanna grab a drink with me?" He asked and stretched his back.

Arizona looked at him and thought that now it would be a good chance to tell the truth about her. "Tony, I should tell you something… I'm not looking for anyone, especially a -"

"Me neither. I support casual sex and drinking." Tony interrupted her and smiled. "Come one, doctor Robbins. Take a chance and leap." He smiled. "Or drink in this case." He added and smirked.

Arizona looked at him for a while, then she finally nodded smiling. "Just one drink."

Tony took her hand to his and they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>"I can't remember the last time I was sitting in the bar with such a pretty girl like you." Tony said and smiled to Arizona. She blushed and smiled back.<p>

"Did you get so drunk the last time, that you had amnesia?" Arizona asked.

"No, actually. I just can't remember." Tony shook his head. "I've been so busy."

"With what?" Arizona ask and took a sip of her drink.

"Fighting crimes." Tony answered. "It takes a lot of my time."

Arizona shrugged. "I know how it is. I have the same thing with my job. Saving lives is time consuming. I can't remember the last time I was out having fun."

Tony took a sip out of his glass and sighed. He looked at Arizona's eyes - there was something in them, that he couldn't stop staring – something so deep and so… tempting. He looked at them and felt like he could drown inside of the blue color and the deepness of it.

"doctor Robbins…" He started and moved closer to her.

Arizona looked at Tony as he came closer to her. She looked at his eyes, where determination shined like a star. He smiled as he pressed his lips against hers. He moved kissed her for a while, until she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" She asked and felt sick to her stomach.

Confusion took over Tony. "What?"

"What – What are you doing?" Arizona asked. She was flushed because of the feeling she had inside of herself. She wasn't sure or was she either disgusted or drunk or what.

"Kissing you?" Tony said.

"No… This is not supposed to be happening." Arizona shook her head. She felt tears in the corner of her eyes and she couldn't stop shaking.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked and looked at the shivering woman. What the hell did I do wrong? He asked from himself as he desperately tried to do something to calm her down.

"I can't – I can't do this! I'm sorry." She said and ran out of the bar, leaving her purse and her jacket on the back of her chair.

Tony didn't try to stop her - it would've created more damage than good. He just watched her ran away and shook his head.

"Way to go, DiNozzo." He said to himself and waved for the bartender to pour some more alcohol.

Arizona ran a few street blocks and then stopped to catch a breath. She leaned against a cold brick wall and breathed in and out. She felt like her chest was about to explode.

She wished, she would have told Tony the truth about her before this all could have happened, because how could she face him after this all? How could she talk to him normally after having a tearful panic attack in front of him after an innocent kiss?

Why was this happening? She should have warned him instead of let him play with fire.

Arizona sat down on the concrete ground and hid her face to her hands and sobbed quietly. She felt ridiculous for crying over a one kiss, but she also felt so disgusted and dirty.

Why couldn't she just wipe this all off from her memory? Why couldn't she just erase this day from her mind? Instead of that, she walked to her apartment and crawled straight to her bed.

She cursed silently, when she remembered leaving her jacket and purse at the bar.

Before falling asleep, she tried to figure out a way to tell Tony the truth about herself and how would he take it?

* * *

><p>Tony walked thought the hospital doors. With Arizona's jacket and purse in his hand he asked from the staff where could he find doctor Robbins. They told him to go to the second floor, someone saw her there a little while ago.<p>

He thanked and climbed all the steps of the stairs. He thought that the slower he would walk, the sooner she could leave the second floor and maybe even from the hospital, because then he wouldn't have to face the awkward moment between them.

Arizona saw Tony walking towards her and she felt anxiety rushing all over her body – and the burning urge to ran away as fast as she could.

Tony stopped walking towards her, after realizing how her blue eyes where pierced through him. Obviously she wasn't happy to see him and Tony could feel how she wanted to escape from far away.

He smiled nervously, but instead of smiling back, she turned around and started to walk away from him and the whole situation.

Tony caught up on her in the middle of a big hallway. "Arizona, stop!" He raised his voice.

She stopped and took a deep breathe – she couldn't hide or run anywhere now. She had the face this situation.

"What did I do wrong?" Tony asked and looked at her eyes – he saw embarrassment in them and a touch of shame.

"I should have told you to the truth." Arizona said and lowered her voice. She took a grip out of his arm and dragged him to a silent waiting room.

They sat there alone and she desperately tried to find the right words to say, why she got so upset and why she didn't want him to come too close.

"Tony, I'm sorry for last night." She said quietly.

"Apparently I should be apologizing here, or I feel like it. Tell me what I did wrong?" He asked her.

Arizona shook her head. "It's my fault. I should have told you the truth." She said and made Tony look at her suspiciously.

"Tell me." Tony insisted.

Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't want you to kiss me or anything like that, because… Because I'm a…" She stuttered and tried to spit the words out.

"What? Are you a lesbian or something?" Tony snorted. But the smile on his face changed to more serious expression, once he realized, that he'd guessed right.

Now he realized what he had done wrong. Now he realized that he shouldn't have kissed her at all.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you this." Arizona said and tried not to cry.

"It's okay. At least I know now, before anything more would have happened." Tony smiled quickly. Arizona didn't smile back, she bit her lip and tried not to shed the tears that were burning in the corner of her eyes.

Tony saw, how she felt and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, really, it's okay… I'm glad you told me."

Arizona clanged on to him as a thank you for not hating her or anything like that.

"And here's your jacket and purse. You left them behind." Tony pulled away from her and handed the jacket and purse to Arizona, who thanked and smiled.

"And just so you know…" Tony smirked. "You're still very hot."

Arizona let out a little laugh that made her feel better. "Thank you." She said with a spark of relief in her blue eyes, in which Tony still wanted to drown, whether she was lesbian or not.

"You're welcome, doctor Robbins." He smirked and made them both laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, i was asked to do a gif from arizona and tony. at some point while making the gif, i started to like how they looked together, as weird as it sound.<br>and then someone said that where arizona was in med school was in the either in baltimore or near it. so i though, i try to write a fic about how would these two characters meet and how could i combine my two otp's, calzona and tiva, together.  
><strong>**  
>so i now ship dirobbins (dinozzo and robbins, just to clear it up). they are my impossible otp. it's ridiculous in a way, but they are pretty together. and i love both arizona and tony way too much. and even that i wrote fic of these two together, doesn't mean i stopped loving calzona and tiva.<br>**  
><strong>this is the first chapter. and sorry about the grammar things in there and the possible medical errors.<strong>  
><strong>and just to be sure, i don't own ncis or grey's anatomy or the characters.<strong>  
><strong>hope you even tried to enjoy.<strong>

**- L**


	2. Chapter 2

Years later after Tony joined NCIS and Arizona got together with Callie and they had Sofia, Tony got an assignment to track down a petty officer, who was last seen in Seattle. Tony took Ziva with him to catch this suspect.

They arrived to Seattle late and decided to sleep in a motel. Tony wanted to go to a fancier hotel, but Gibbs slapped him before they left to Seattle, telling him to learn how to save money.

The motel room was quite dirty and it had only one bed. Tony frowned when he stepped in and Ziva told him to suck it up, they wouldn't be here for long.

She put on her pajamas and gazed at Tony, who was "sercretly" looking at her.

"I will kill you in your sleep if you even try to touch me." Ziva said as she slid under the covers on her side of the bed.

Tony lied on his side of the bed and sighed. "You won't, sweetcheeks." He said quietly and felt a stinging pain on his back, after Ziva hit him with her elbow.

"Ouch!" He yelled and rubbed his back.

"I will kill you, DiNozzo, I am not kidding!" Ziva warned.

"I won't touch you, okay?" Tony said and growled. "This is going to be so much fun…"

"I heard that." Ziva said and hit him again.

"Ouch! Would you stop doing that?" Tony asked.

"Shut up and I will. " Ziva said.

"Fine…" Tony sighed and fell asleep in fifteen minutes. A flight with an ex-Mossad assassin exhausted him completely, especially, when the ex-assassin happened to be in a bad mood.

They fought half of the fight and then sat in the silence for the other half.

At three am in the morning Ziva woke up for the first time and noticed herself being wrapped around her partner. Maybe it was because the bed was really small, maybe it was because she was cold or maybe it was because she wanted to be close to him. She wasn't sure, but she knew one thing – of just how safe she felt, when she was laying there.

She fell asleep again about an hour later, smiling against his chest.

* * *

><p>Tony woke her up at six am and announced that the work can't wait forever.<p>

Gibbs called about the latest tip NCIS got about the location of the petty officer. McGee had located his alias and the alias was luckily checked in to a hospital because of a gunshot wound.

Tony and Ziva drove to the nearest hospital. They walked in and asked could they talk to the chief.

Richard Webber waited them in his office and they told him about their assignment. Richard agreed to hand the patient over to the custody of NCIS.  
>Ziva asked what happened to the petty officer and Richard told her, that he was recovering from a surgery.<p>

"He had a gunshot would, our surgeons barely managed to save his life." Richard said.

"Who was operating him?" Tony asked.

"Let's see…" Richard thought for a while and rubbed his chin. "Our general surgeon, Miranda Bailey. She was helped by Cristina Yang and Jackson Avery." He remembered.

"Anyone else?" Tony asked and wrote Richard's words down on his notebook.

"I give you the list of all the nurses." Richard said. "Even that I'm the chief of this hospital, doesn't mean that I remember everybody's name." He laughed softly.

Tony smiled. "That is true. Can you tell me, where the suspect or patient or whatever is now?"

Richard checked the schedule on his computer screen. He had hard time using it, since he wasn't much of a technology person, that's why it took longer for him to check out where the petty officer was.

"He's in the room 1736." Richard finally answered.

"Thank you, sir." Ziva said and left the room. Tony followed her.

"Oh, hey!" Richard yelled after them.

"Yes?" Tony came back to the door.

"I forgot someone!" Richard said. "We were short on our staff that night, when your suspect came here. And Miranda... umm… doctor Bailey asked for help. I was in the surgery at times, but I knew that one surgeon wasn't. I am pretty sure, that doctor Bailey asked her for help." He memorized.

"And her name would be?" Tony asked writing down everything the chief just said.

"Robbins, Arizona Robbins. She's a pediatric surgeon." Richard answered.

Tony's eyes widened as she remembered the name from years ago. "Robbins? Are you sure?"

"I am, you know her?" Richard asked and raised his eyebrows.

"I do." Tony said and walked away.

* * *

><p>"What did he say?" Ziva asked as they walked towards the room 1736.<p>

"He remember someone who was in the surgery of our petty officer." Tony answered.

Ziva noticed how quiet her partner had gone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tony said absently. He was pretending to read his notes, but really he was thinking about the blued eyes girl he had once kissed.

"Tell me." Ziva said.

"You'll know, if we see her." Tony said.

"Her?" Ziva asked. The curiosity inside of her grew.

"Yea, then you'll know..." Tony said and stopped walking. He stared at the other end of the hallway. There was the same blonde girl he met years ago. Those years seemed like a millennium, but she looked just as beautiful as he remembered.

Tony walked towards Arizona's direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ziva asked and walked after him. "The room is not there!"

"I know it isn't, something else is." Tony said and walked to Arizona. He smiled at her and was sure, that she would recognize him after all these years – and she did.

"Tony!" Arizona hugged him and remembered the moment, when they sat in the quiet waiting room and she told him the truth about herself.

"Doctor Robbins, how are you? You still look hot!" Tony said and took a moment to look at the woman in front of her. She wasn't aged at all, but her hair had grow and she seemed more stable.

"Thank you!" She laughed. "I am great, what about you?"

"I'm great too!" He answered and looked at next to him. "Oh, this is special agent Ziva David. She's my partner." He introduced her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arizona Robbins." She said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Ziva smiled back. "How do you know DiNozzo?"

"Oh Tony and I met years ago!" Arizona remembered. "It was actually quite funny story, when I look back to it now, especially the part where we were in the bar and -"

"Arizona!" Tony stopped her. "She doesn't need to hear it."

"Hear what?" Ziva asked with a slight curiosity in her voice.

"I tell you, once we get home." Tony said and turned to Arizona. "So, how's your life?"

She smiled. "It is amazing, I got -"

Callie walked around the corner. "Arizona, we have to see if Mark is able to check on Sofia, while I help you in the surgery." She said and tapped her phone and kissed her wife quickly.

"Calliope, this is Tony and this is Ziva." Arizona introduces and looked at the two special agents. "This is my wife, Calliope." She said and turned her gaze to Callie.

"Your wife?" Tony and Ziva asked at the same time.

"Yes. You can just call me Callie, nice to meet you." She smiled and turned to Arizona. "Why are you introducing me to completely strange people now? How long has this being going on?" She asked quietly.

"No, silly." Arizona laughed. "I met Tony years ago, while I was at Johns Hopkins! I checked his gunshot wound and how it was healed." She explained.

"Oh, so you do know even one of them?" Callie tilted her head a little bit and smiled.

"I do." Arizona smiled and turned to Tony. "So, what are you doing nowadays?"

"I work with NCIS now. Naval stuff." He answered. "Your old man would be proud."

Arizona smiled for the fact, that he remembered something about her family, that she told him years ago. "He would." She said.

"And I'm pretty good at what I do." He added.

Ziva snorted. "Yeah, right."

"What now?" Tony rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to his partner.

"You are not always as good as you think." Ziva shrugged.

"Maybe not, but neither are you." Tony said back and smirked.

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "I won't travel in the same plane with you back to DC." She said. "I can't take you for that many hours."

"Fine by me, I can't take your crankiness for that many hours." Tony agreed.

"I am not cranky!" Ziva raised her voice and looked at Tony confusedly.

"You so are. You can't just admit it, but you are. I can read it from you face." Tony said and pointed her.

Ziva took a grip of his hand and pressed it hard. "Since when did you learn how to read?" She asked.

Tony frowned and was just about to say something, when Arizona interrupted him.

"Guys!" She said. "Please."

"Sorry." Tony apologized and smiled. "This happens a lot for no good reason."

"It does happen a lot to people in a relationship." Callie said and shrugged.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other for a little while. "We are not a couple." They said together.

"Oh, you aren't? Because I though you were, you seem like a couple." Callie said.

"I could never be with him. He's too annoying for me, I would kill him before our third date." Ziva guessed and crossed her arms to her chest.

"And I can't take her…" Tony tried to find a word. "Anything. I can't take her anything." He found it.

"Oh, well, some relationships take their own time." Callie smiled and winked.

"Calliope, why won't you go now and check on Sofia, okay?" Arizona asked and looked at Callie. Her eyes told her wife to leave now, before she would say anything more, that would make all of them more uncomfortable.

"Okay." Callie understood. "I'll go. It was nice to meet you two." She added and walked away.

"Who's Sofia?" Tony asked and looked at Arizona.

"Our daughter." She answered with a proud smile. Tony would have never guessed that, but he was happy that Arizona had a child.

"How old is she?" Ziva asked smiling.

"Two years old." Arizona answered.

"She must be beautiful." Ziva smiled a soft smile.

"She is, absolutely gorgeous." Arizona said and asked Ziva did she had any kids.

"No, I don't." She answered and told her, that she worked too much to even have time to think about kids.

"What about, Tony?" Arizona turned to the man who looked at them with a slight smile on his lips.

"No, I don't think that the world is ready to be conquered by little DiNozzos." He answered and smirked a little.

Arizona smiled at him and recognized his humor from years ago. "All in time, Tony."

He smiled and Ziva was surprised, that he didn't deny of the whole having a kid-thing. She couldn't help herself for having an image of Tony playing with children in some park. He would smile and pick them to his lap, he would kiss them on the cheek and laugh with them.

"Tony." She dropped back to reality and looked at her phone. The clock showed two pm. "We have to go."

"Oh yeah right." Tony remembered the petty officer, they were supposed to take into their custody.

"We have to go now, sorry." He said to Arizona.

"I have to go too, I have patients waiting." She smiled. "It was nice to see you again, Tony. And you too, Ziva." She said to both of them.

"You too." Ziva said and started to walk away. "Come one, Tony."

"I'll catch up, you go ahead." He said and waved her to leave already. Ziva turned around and walked away-

"I'm glad that you're happy, doctor Robbins." Tony smiled softly at the girl he met years ago and who had now became a wife and a mother and who seemed to have all no one could ever ask for.

"Are you happy, Tony?" Arizona asked and he saw the look in her eyes, it was a mix of pity and sadness. He didn't need it.

"I am… Getting by. I'm alright." Tony said. It was a little lie, but he couldn't bare to tell her the truth of just how lonely he had been every since the last woman he dated left her.

"Is that enough?" Arizona asked and she already knew the answer. Being alright wasn't enough to Tony, that was something she'd learned from him years ago.

"It is for me. It's the best I can do." Tony shrugged and shed a white lie.

Arizona wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "You do deserve to be happy." She whispered into his ear.

Tony parted from her. "Thanks, doctor Robbins." He said smiling and surprised himself with actually believing her words.

"You're welcome. And hey…" She started and nodded on the way where Ziva was waiting for her partner. "Would she be part of the happiness you are looking for?" Arizona asked.

Tony looked at Arizona and then Ziva. "I'm not sure."

"Take a chance and leap." Arizona quoted Tony, who looked at her, but didn't say anything, even thought he was amused that she'd remembered something he had said years ago.

"She's worth the risk, Tony. I can tell." Arizona added and smiled to the man, who had changed so much since the last time they saw each others. He was more stable and she just knew, that it wasn't enough for him to screw every woman he'd passed him – he needed more.

"I know." Tony looked back to the direction where Ziva was. "But the question is, am I good enough for her?" He turned to Arizona, who had a supportive smile on her face.

"Of course you are, don't you ever doubt it." She said.

Tony smiled quickly and lowered his voice. "Thanks."

"Take care of yourself. I have to go now." Arizona said and looked at her pager, which started peeping for an emergency.

"You too." Tony said and looked after her for a while and then smiled to himself for some reason. Then he walked to Ziva, who was still waiting for him.

"Where was the room again?" He asked, like nothing had happened and those words he said to Arizona, weren't never said.

"That way." Ziva pointed to the right and started walking. Tony nodded and followed her.

"What were you talking about with her, after I left?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing special." Tony shrugged.

Ziva looked at him for while."You talked about me, didn't you?" She asked.

"No, we did not!" He tried, but knew that she was eventually going to win the argue so he wouldn't even bother. "... Okay, fine, we did."

"What was it about?" Ziva asked.

"About me finding the kind of happiness that she already has." Tony told her. "And she thought, I could find it with… umm…" He hesitated.  
>Should he tell her? What would she think if he would just say it like that?<p>

"With who?" Ziva asked and opened the door to the room 1736.

"With you." He said quickly and passed the doors, that she just opened. "Not that way, this way." He said and pointed at the door at the end of the long, quiet hallway, where just few nurses were sitting quietly in their workstations.

Ziva stood still and thought about his words. He had stopped her with them. 'With you, with you, with you' she replayed them in her mind over and over again. She knew exactly what they meant, but she still couldn't understand.

"Are you coming?" Tony asked from Ziva who stood still, like she was frozen.

She shook her head, trying to forget what he just said and concentrate on her work. "Yes, I am." She said and walked to him, like nothing special had ever been said.

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva took the petty officer to their custody. He sat in the other end of the plane with them. He was going to be heavily charged for selling drugs and for a murder of a middle-aged woman.<p>

Ziva had agreed to come in the same plane with TOny, even though that she told him earlier that she wouldn't come.

They sat quietly and looked through the little, round windows. The sky looked calm and the clouds had a touch of pink and orange in them, because of the sun was setting down and painting the sky.

"What do you think about me, Tony?" Ziva suddenly broke the silence and thought how beautiful the sky looked.

Tony turned to her and wasn't quite sure what she meant.

"About the happiness part?" Ziva continued her question and looked at Tony with her dark eyes. She wasn't sure about what would he answer, but she truly wanted to know it.

"I don't know." He looked back at her.

"Yes you do." Ziva said and moved a little closer to him, as close as you could get in the small plane seats.

"I do?" Tony asked and watched her coming closer. He fought for the urge to kiss her and tell her, how much she meant to him.

"Yes, so tell it to me too." Ziva said and tried to find the answer from his eyes, before he could speak up.

Tony cupped her face and moved closer and closer to her and placed a kiss to her cheek. "If I know, Ziva, you know too." He whispered to her ear and pulled away from her.

She looked at him for a while, before she could turn her gaze away and resist to urge to admit herself, just how badly she would have wanted him to kiss her.  
>She rested her head towards the seat and sighed. His words were as confusing as the feeling in her heart.<p>

Tony cursed inside of his mind for not telling her the truth. Of course she would make him happy! But how much of a player he was or whatever kind of cop he had been, he felt that Ziva was way out of his league and too good for him.

He beat himself up for a while because of the words he didn't say. He knew them, but something stopped him for saying them to her, and something stopped him for kissing her. What was it? All kinds of thoughts raced through his mind, but none of them weren't enough.  
>If this was meant to be, if she was meant to be his happiness, why they weren't together already? After all they'd been through, they were still chasing at each other, they were still stuck in the same moment, trying to tell the other one, how they felt.<p>

Tony looked at her quickly. "You're worth it, Ziva." He finally managed to say quietly.

Ziva turned her gaze to him and sat quietly for a while. She didn't understand why it took so long for him to say words like that. She knew how he felt, it wasn't just a partner ship, it was something more, it had always been and it would always will be.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "So are you, Tony."

* * *

><p><strong>so this was the last part of my dirobbins fic.<strong>  
><strong>i apologize for the mistakes, poor grammar and other possible errors.<strong>  
><strong>and yup, still grey's anatomy and ncis doesn't belong to me.<strong>  
><strong>hope you even tried to enjoy.<strong>

**- L**


End file.
